


a mayoral greeting.

by mapledrink



Category: jjij
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapledrink/pseuds/mapledrink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>unfinished</p></blockquote>





	a mayoral greeting.

The mayor patted the back of his trouser pockets fervently, as if he were looking for some sort of misplaced gift. 

'Time, my friend' the mayor would have said to his fellow colleagues... Before he could prepare 

himself-- as the limo pulled up, the door opened and out came the Prime Minister, and his hair 

a shade darker than his own as it tousled in the air.

The PM was glad to see him in all his surreal beauty.

"Justin!" Gregor exclaimed, his dimples widened in a grin as his high cheekbones blushing in the cold. 

"Oh, Gregor, Gregor, Gregor!~" Justin grinned back, twice as jolly as his hair flowed in the wind, his blue eyes glistening.

Both men shot their hands out, clamping over eachother's backs in a manly hug as they pulled 

each other in to feel heat between them. Justin breathed in the musk of the other man, which 

then brought to Gregor's attention, simply causing him to chuckle silently and whisper; "in van city hall, I can't wait to /really/ welcome you.. mi casa es su casa"  
They pulled away from eachother, making quite the show for those at home-- though not to make anyone too suspicious of their cherishing of each other's bravado. 

Gregor gave a little shrug to his cohorts. Though, as much as the Mayor's calm facade gave out, 

his heart was none other than racing hard, and from the way Justin's was doing, he wasn't doing any better. 

 

After waving through the crowd, The mayor closed the door behind him, locking the door as he left the Prime Minister watching him closely. Both alone. Both together.

"All nicety's aside..." Gregor's hands fumbled at his own tie, smirking at the young man they called the new prime minister. 

Justin shook his head, chuckling in pity. "What's this all about, Gregor? Has the older, distinguished gentlemen misplaced his 'wedding bounds'?"

At that moment, the Mayor looked as if he was seeing doubles. "Golly, h-how'd you know?"

**Author's Note:**

> unfinished


End file.
